Kee Thalas
Kee Thalas Like many of the cities and villages of the elven nation, Kee Thalas is build high in between two mountain ranges with a single pathway into their nation. The pathway is just wide enough to allow two merchants wagons pass each other without too much trouble. Along the path there are wooden lantern poles spaced 40 feet apart that illuminate when a local is nearby providing them with a signal. At the top of the pathway blocked by a palisade wall, going past the palisade wall there is a large plateau roughly half of the area is covered in trees and forest like plants. Kee Thalas is a mostly wood elven village with a primary population of approximately 50 wood elven(adults). Most of the buildings are made in a feudalistic Japanese style. Located at the centre of the plateau is the town hall with a wing on the left and right side. Near the town hall there is a small smithy/forge, mostly out of use as there is only a single smith doing the repairs of the various weapons and metal works in town. Though small it has everything one needs to forge a weapon. To the western part of town there is a river flowing through the town into the mountain flowing down southward, on either side of the river are apple trees and east of the river there is a small patio with a gazebo the patio with a number of blackberry bushes. Most of the civilian residences are here as well as a small school. To the eastern part of the Village there is particularly odd building with a chimney that often releases unique and weird fumes. On the front of the building there is a sign written in common it says "Harrrow's and Isdrian's Alchemical Workshop". Behind it there is a small hill with a fort build upon it, located in the fort there is a small garrison. The elven warriors aren't strong in numbers, but very strong in skill with each of them in possession of a different skill set. Notable NPC's Quarion Cithreth The leader of the town is called Quarion Cithreth a powerful cleric of Viethiel Vandrian. He is a humble and kind old man well over the age of 600. He seems very lenient to lend his aid. He is often accompanied by two wood elven woman. One usually carries two short swords around, the other a longbow and a single short sword. Quarion spends his time managing the town and teaching the children. Harrow Alvyn Reran Reesewillow Yaeldrin Harrow is a very active little rock gnome. He speaks very quickly and cares not for formalities. He's a wizard that's heavily investing into research to make new and unique potions, most of which shouldn't be touched with a 10 feet pole. After his first wife passed away he remarried an high elven woman named Isdrian. Together they settled in Kee Thalas opening up shop. Harrow has a unique bag of holding that he will often lend to adventures that take on certain gathering tasks. If their agreed upon conditions are broken in any way, shape or form the bag will disappear. Should an adventurer take a request he will fill the bag with the required gear and a list, the monsters he wishes to be hunted and collected from are roughly sketches upon the list and marked with smilies each smiley stands for a difficulty. Isdrian Yealdrin Isdrian is a very greedy and business like high elf. She isn't easy to barter with and won't be persuaded without some sort of direct benefit to herself or her business. She has a love for small gems, idols and small people such as halflings gnomes and cottonborn. She despises goblins and full blooded orcs refusing to do business with them. She takes pity on half orcs, as she thinks they are cursed in the body of an orc instead of that of an human.